


A Lifetime of Stories: Dragon Age Prompt Generator Fics

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Prompt Generator, Flirting, Friendship, Multi, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics based on the Dragon Age Random Prompt Generator.<br/>Drabbles, short fics, and possibly some multi-chapter stories.<br/>All kinds of things: friendship, fluff, fights, sadness, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Stories: Dragon Age Prompt Generator Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Hawke enjoy a moment of peace at the edge of the world.

Leliana and Marian Hawke: Save the Last Dance:

This was it; an end of days more spectacular than any Blight.

The sky had split apart, the Fade dissolved into the material world, Darkspawn crawled through the cracks in the ground, and all manner of factions—human, elven, and dwarven—were clashing terribly.

Leliana, the Right Hand of the Divine, had failed.

The Circles had broken, seemingly starting the fuse that ignited the powder keg of the world.

All that remained was the Inquisition; seekers of truth who sought each other out, looking for some way to turn the tide.

High in the Frostback Mountains, Leliana stood on a rocky ledge, gazing at the sweeping landscape before her.

Thedas looked like a beautiful oil painting from Orlais, all far away as it was.  No monsters, no dragons, or court intrigue from here—only the sky and earth, unfurled like a tapestry.

Hearing a branch snap behind her, Leliana whirled around, hand on her bow, waiting to see if a fight was ahead.

Raising her hands above her head in defense, Marian Hawke emerged from the brush, “Hey there, Sister Nightingale!”

Leliana rolled her eyes in exasperation, “What do you want, Champion? Or is it just Hawke now?”

Marian smirked playfully, “It’s whatever you want it to be, sweetheart.”

Leliana couldn’t help but chuckle— _this woman_!

Marian joined Leliana in looking out at the distances before them, flopping down unceremoniously, her feet hanging over the edge like a child. Leliana sighed and lowered herself down next to her.

Hawke’s smile faded, turning her face to one of the contemplation, soft but so much older than her years belied.

“I’m so tired of it…everything. I’m tired of walking, running, fighting, and leaving everyone I love. I just…don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Leliana surprised them both by placing her arms around Marian. She smiled, attempting to hide her fatigue and anxiety, “It is not over yet—I won’t let it be. We’ve got our allies and friends standing strong. The Maker is with us: the righteous and down-trodden.”

Marian smirked, “if you start preaching like a Sister, I’m going to leave.”

Leliana grinned, her youthful flash of white teeth making her look like the same old trickster she always was. “Oh, come now. Surely my faith should not cause us to part ways; I count elves and quanri among my ranks, and my friends.”

Hawke leant into Leliana’s shoulder, resting her head against her armor.

“You know you out rank them, right? I doubt they could complain if they wanted to do so.”

Leliana snorted, “Oh, stop it...”

 

The two were quiet for a time, reveling in the view, its silence, and the comfort of another person—if but for a moment.

The sun would be setting soon, so Hawke pressed her hands to the stone, standing up in one fluid motion. She reached her hands down to help Leliana to her feet.

Leliana nodded in thanks and put her hands on Marian’s shoulders. “Hawke, before this is over, for good or bad, save the last dance for me, all right?”

Marian winked, her regular self-assurance back, “Yes, _Sister_.” With a dramatic flourish, she bowed before Leliana, and turned away.

The day had ended, but the music hadn’t stopped yet.

There was time yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of these two interacting. Especially if Hawke is more sarcastic and playful. I think they'd hit it off really well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this series of fics.  
> Please let me know if you have any other ideas for prompts or if you want to talk about Dragon Age (meta, whatever).   
> Let me know if I can make any changes or anything through comments or messages.
> 
> Happy reading; ciao!


End file.
